Eternal Balance: Rewritten
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: Two Millenia ago, a being of both darkness and light was made to alter future events and prevent the rise of an empire. Now flesh and prone to human emotion, will its path lead the chosen one to the looming shadows or a brighter dawn? AnakinOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Three years after it began, here it is again, revised and continuing.

* * *

**Eternal Balance, Revisited.**

**Prologue**

_Two Millennia Ago…_

The Alderaan sky was set ablaze by its sun, mixing pink and orange hues amongst the thin clouds. The small starfighter shone brightly against the setting orb as two women rapidly approached it, one after the other.

"Please, Master Tryvold!" the small blonde girl called out, running faster and faster after the caped figure several paces ahead. Her shrieks and foots falls went unnoticed, which she realized as slowed to a halt. "_Please_…don't do this."

Jedi Master Lanna Tryvold paused her quickened strides, willing herself not to glance back at her former padawan. She drew a long breath in, pursing her lips together and letting a single tear escape from her eye. "Sunda, I'm sorry…but it must be done."

"But…_Docugan_…it's dangerous! Terribly unstable!" Sunda shouted, her voice cracking. "You…you might die!"

"And what is a war without casualties?" She kept her stare cold to match her tone, disregarding the agony the ripping through every inch of her body.

Sunda's eyebrows furrowed. "What _war_? There is no-"

"If you do not feel the war all around you, young one, I have failed as your Master," Lanna said just loud enough for the other Jedi to hear. Her head managed to turn back only for a moment to meet the girl's stare. "Do not live in naivety. _That_ is your last lesson, my apprentice."

As the Master continued to walk, Sunda's voice had finally escaped the clutches of her throat. "What do I tell the Council?"

"Tell them a great battle is about to take place," Lanna replied in a shout as she boarded the lone craft.

Sunda watched solemnly as the starfighter rose in the atmosphere and raced through the clouds.

* * *

"A great battle, my lord?" the cowardly voice replied. Droids clanked through the halls around the two men as the machines relayed their constant blather of useless information in their icy, robotic tones.

Sith Lord Darth Caedus grinned wickedly at his rather spineless apprentice. His eyes flickered from under his hood as they burned holes through the other man's. Caedus shoved a small paper into his appretice's hand. "Yes, one to end all others you might say."

Caedus spun around and stalked quietly down the corridor away from his young ward, chuckling lowly. "And what a glorious battle it will be…"

* * *

Lanna remained silent as her body sunk into the cushioned pilot seat. The landing on Docugan had been nothing short of rocky, causing her already churning stomach to do somersaults. She stared out at the landscape, littered with scraps of ancient ships that were partially blanketed in dirt and stones. Little light reached the planet, making it not much more than an icy rock floating through the Outer Rim.

The core of the planet trembled, roughly shaking the starship and causing Lanna to grip tightly to her seat. Her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched as she waited out the quake, the seconds disappearing slowly one after the other.

And then there was nothing. Not a sound penetrated her ears, not even tumbling rocks. Her eyelids opened slowly, being met with a small starship, not gleaming like her own, but caked with mud and whatever else it must've ran into before. She swallowed hard, throat dry as a dark, cloaked figure stepped out of the old ship and something silver shined at his side in the dim light. She stood, reaching for her lightsaber at her hip. She gripped it tightly as the hatch opened and the unusually warm wind swept in a foul stench. Her face contorted in disgust, as she willed herself not to gag. She knew that smell better than most; it made her cringe every time. _Rotting corpses._

No longer breathing out of her nose, she exited the craft and took a few unsteady steps on the planet's surface, hearing the squish of melted soil beneath her feet. Heat emanated from the muddy water, reaching through her boots and to her feet. It was unnervingly quiet as she faced him and his cloak fell to the ground. The tiny gleam she had seen before in his hand had release that menacing red light as his sickly yellow eyes burned into her. Keeping her stare hard as stone, she took two more steps. He copied her actions, taking away more distance between them. Lanna, holding her weapon tightly, pressed the switch by her thumb as blue light emitted from it.

Two more steps. Two more steps.

Two. Two.

One.

The distance had nearly closed between them as their matching glares battled each other. Caedus tilted his head to the side slightly. "No tricks? No traps?"

"I could ask you the same," she said in a low voice. His stare didn't falter. "Of course not. This is only between you and I."

"My thoughts exactly."

The planet trembled again.

* * *

_1000 years later…_

"Master Norik," the elderly woman bowed to the relatively young man with a pleasant smile. "I am sorry to disturb you but there seems to be an impromptu Council meeting to begin soon."

The Master's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded in gratitude nonetheless. "Thank you for informing me."

They both began down the halls of the Coruscant Jedi Temple, chatting quietly as to not disturb the surrounding Jedi. The doors before them slid open to reveal the rest of the council, many wearing perturbed expressions. At the center of the semi-circle of chairs sat Jedi Master Skyann Talms as he ran his pale hand through his graying hair. Each master took a seat, feeling the thick tension in the room.

Master Talms sighed loudly, glancing at each face around him. "I apologize for the short notice of this meeting, but its urgency must not be overlooked. You see, on my way back from the Outer Rim, my starship had stopped moving several parsecs from any planet. The ship ran fine but a mysterious energy surrounded it. The Force was evident in its very being…" Blinking a few times, he continued. "It seemed to speak, although it was no known language in this system. It disappeared just as quickly as it came and I feel that it is important us. But its origin was a complete mystery…until I spoke to Master Faloinne."

The Masters turned to the elderly woman from before. Her smile had faded completely. "Nearly one millennium ago, a Jedi had confiscated a prophecy from a Sith. That prophecy was from a planet known as Docugan."

"Docugan?" Master Norik queried aloud. "Wasn't it destroyed in the great Jedi-Sith battle?"

Master Faloinne nodded. "Yes. Also, the coordinates of Master Talms's ship during his experience were precisely where the planet had once been."

"According to this prophecy," said Master Talms, "the energy was that of a balance between the light and dark side. It is important to the future of our galaxy."

The tension of the room grew as the sliding doors opened once more. All attention averted to the doors and the reason they had opened. A thin, pale girl entered the council chambers in bare feet wearing what could possibly be mistaken for a burlap sack. Her raven hair was matted and dirty, sticking up every which way. She stopped in the center of the room, her stone gray eyes studying each face. Master Norik stood to approach the intruder but was pulled back immediately by Skyann had already stood. The woman's eyes glistened almost unnaturally as her lips curled into what could barely be considered a smile.

"Foolish," she said aloud, her voice bouncing off the walls.

Master Talms took a step forward examining the petite woman. He stopped several feet away, feeling an air of authority surround the girl. "Excuse me...who are you?"

She raised an arched eyebrow and tilted her head as a curious bird would. "Very foolish, indeed."

Master Talms opened his mouth to speak again but she had interrupted him. "You seek a name? I am not named, mortal."

"Then," Talms started, staring at the woman, "_what_?"

She started walking again, her movements making her seem like she was almost gliding across the floor as she began to pace. "You have so many questions...who, what, how. Then you must be them." She stopped in front of Maser Norik whose glare had faltered. She smiled fully this time and continued pacing. "Of course you are."

The air had seemed to grow so thick; not one Master in the room could move. Each shifted uncomfortably as the woman spoke again. "Jedi, keepers of peace...quite a title..." Off the odd stares each Jedi sent her she again paused her pacing. "I am The Force, immortal, made flesh and blood now that I have been discovered. My existence, on the other hand, is what you perceive, so then I ask...what do you think I am?"

_Once meeting with the Jedi Council and passing a series of tests, all the Masters agreed her proficiency in the Force exceeded even them, but also agreed she could never be a Jedi. The council recognized that half of her was the blackened soul of a great Sith Lord, which proved the young woman to be too volatile to be completely trusted. Though, after this rejection, they still gave her a background and a name: Akaia. She was known from then on throughout the galaxy._

_For centuries, she was respected and looked up to by all Jedi, but still never became one herself. At first glance, some saw her as naïve and much too young. But when she spoke, she did so regally that she sometimes seemed like royalty, although she kept a humble – even peasant-like – appearance. She was their guardian for eight hundred years, watching as younglings grew and died as Jedi Knights and Masters and saw some get weighed down by the darkness inside them and join the Sith. She watched them bury their emotions inside them until rage consumed them._

_How could the Jedi control this darkness that __**clearly**__ controlled them by making them run from it? Could they see that? Seeing such ignorance in all of them, after those eight centuries, she disappeared. She was presumed dead to 'simplify' the situation. Sadness consumed all temples on many planets, mourning the loss of their guardian. Yet one Jedi Master knew their guardian, __**his friend**__, was alive. Only he held the ancient Docugan prophecy and a simple note in his green, three-fingered hand…_

_**She shall bear hope to all before her.**_

_**For she is the Force itself**_

_**And shall bring peace to those who believe.**_

_**From her life, balance will be restored.**_

_**From her ashes, salvation will come.**_

_**The destiny of one shall be taken**_

_**And the destinies of all shall be altered.**_

_**In the face of great loss,**_

_**Fate will take us once more.**_

_It has begun._

_-Akaia

* * *

  
_

_Two Centuries Later… _

Nineteen-year-old padawan Anakin Skywalker lay in his bed, tossing to each side quite uncomfortably. His mind prayed for sleep to engulf him as it did every night, but his heart did not think he could suffer another dream of his mother. He could not bear to see her tormented again. _Perhaps I'll dream of Padme again... _he wondered, his heart lifting as it often did at the mere mention of the woman he longed to see for the past ten years. He wondered if she changed at all…if she even remembered him. _Probably not_, he thought miserably. He sighed and closed his eyes, as sleep took him.

_((His mind was complete darkness, but a presence could be felt through the endless sea of black. A voice pleaded, just above a whisper, _**please…help me.**

_Every limb on him was pierced with agony. A deafening scream split through the still air. Images of millions dead flashed at a pace he could barely keep up with. Blood and burns coated the bodies._

_A young woman whose features he could barely see looked him in eyes, her expression saying, 'I'm sorry.'_

**Face the darkness, learn from it. Do not **_**become**_** it.**

_A blue lightsaber clashed with a red one as a deep scathing voice laughed malevolently and another screamed in pain.))_

He bolted up in bed, his lungs on fire as the sucked in massive amounts of air. He glanced around the room, noticing nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Finally calm once more, he laid back down, again unable to sleep.

* * *

The man's eyes were wide open staring at her.

Fear was still set in those eyes even though they were now emptied of all life. Her breathing quickened as panic tightened her chest and her fingers twitched violently, the unfamiliar feeling of electricity jolting through them. Her knees weakened as she crumpled to the grass. Smoke still rose from the man's body as he laid there, skin badly scalded and mouth hung open. His piercing scream still rung in her ears although the only sound she could hear now was the thudding of footsteps in the distance, growing closer by the second.

"I...I didn't mean..."

Two middle aged men ran into view, abruptly stopping and gawking at the scene. Their shaking fingers pointed directly at her as both men started hyperventilating.

Her breathing quickened as she shook her head. "Please! I didn't...I didn't mean to-"

"_**SITH**_!'"

**TBC**

A/N: Revised Prologue thingy! Yayness!


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Aw...no reviews? That's a stark contrast from the original. But I'll keep writing anyway, for the person who put an alert on this story.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Anakin took a deep breath as he and his Master, Obi Wan Kenobi, quickly walked through Coruscant's Jedi Temple. Early sunlight shone brightly through the tall windows, shining elegantly off nearly every surface it touched. It was particularly unpleasant for the padawan, as he struggled to keep his eyes open as it was. He kept his gaze intently ahead to the end of the long corridor, wincing every time they passed a window. Obi Wan glanced at his apprentice out of the corner of his eye, noticing the increasingly dark circles under the boy's eyes. The Jedi Knight sighed and kept moving, focusing on the far off door as well. He cleared his throat loudly. "Tired again, Anakin?"

The padawan darted his eyes over to the older man, pausing for a moment. "I didn't get that much sleep."

Obi Wan turned his head slightly to the boy, a worried expression flooding his features. "Another nightmare?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Master," Anakin said, his confident tone faltering ever so faintly. "What is this meeting for?"

Obi Wan frowned slightly, his attention turning back to the nearing end of the hallway. "I'm not sure, but Master Windu had said it was of the utmost importance."

Anakin nodded in understanding, as they stopped and the doors at the end of the hall slid open slowly. They walked cautiously into the center of the circular room. The entire area was flooded with light, causing the padawan to wince once again. He attempted to look around, but each object and individual in the room merely came out blurred. He straightened and kept his eyes open, desperately trying to pretend that there was nothing wrong.

Obi Wan bowed to those surrounding them, Anakin following in suit. "Good morning, Masters."

Each gave a nod of acknowledgement and, in the center of the semi-circle of chairs, sat Yoda, his three-fingered hands folded in front of him as he spoke. "Ah, good to see you, it is."

"Thank you both for meeting with us," Master Windu continued. "Your assistance in this matter will be greatly appreciated."

Obi Wan furrowed his eyebrows. "The matter of what, Master?"

"An old friend, I have found. In great danger, she is," Yoda replied calmly. "Find her, you must."

"Akaia, the former guardian of the Jedi," Master Windu continued he paused for a moment with a sigh. "We had assumed she died two hundred years ago."

"Not dead. In hiding, she was," Yoda said, shaking his head slowly.

Obi Wan's brow furrowed, crossing his arm. "The Guardian of the Jedi? I had assumed that was only myth."

Anakin glanced from Yoda to his master, confusion evident in eyes. "What is this...Guardian of the Jedi?"

"The legend, passed down through centuries, it has been," Yoda glanced at Anakin solemnly, recalling so very long ago hearing the tale himself. "Thousands of years ago, create this being, the souls of a great Jedi Master and Sith Lord did. A being of great power. A balance of the darkness and light, it was." He paused. "Upon discovery of this being, took form, she did. Upon first glance, very young, she seemed. But most wise of all." He closed his eyes. "For the Force itself, she is."

Confusion washed over the young padawan's face as he stayed silent.

"Though we are all part of the Force, this girl was made to keep the balance between good and evil when we ourselves find it too far out of our hands," Mace continued, his expression placid. "But, after her death, or rather…disappearance, the council lost hope...At least until the prophecy of the chosen one."

Yoda glanced urgently at Obi Wan, who saw the Master's expression and nodded. He turned to his apprentice. "Anakin, the Masters and I must discuss something in private."

Without another word, the young man nodded and swiftly left the room, too deep in thought to do otherwise.

* * *

"_A planet in ruins…known for civil wars, massacres, and even genocide. None ever venture to the planet unless it is an emergency. Outsiders usually end up having to defend themselves, which they were often imprisoned, and eventually persecuted, for."_

Though most of the planet was dirt and deep canyons, some of the planet hid its barbaric nature with beautiful landscapes and even still-intact buildings that made even Naboo seem like a wasteland. Fortunately for Obi Wan and Anakin, they had landed on the more picturesque side of the archaic world. Master Yoda had told them this is where they'd find this being he had called 'Akaia'.

Anakin looked out window of the starship in awe, eyes glazed over. "What is this planet?"

"Lotor, another planet outside of our Republic," Obi Wan began, glancing at the landscape cautiously. "They have a monarch here; a Queen, actually."

Anakin let out a barely audible grunt. "I'm surprised the galaxy even has monarchs these days."

"It's...unfortunate," the Jedi Knight said, as the hatch to their ship opened. "But, in times of peace, they can be most cooperative."

Anakin looked over at the older man. "And in times of war?"

Obi Wan chuckled lowly, standing up and beginning to leave the ship, his apprentice in toe.

As they stepped on the surface of the planet and the hatch closed behind them, they began to walk straight ahead toward a series of large buildings and monuments. Anakin remained quiet for some time, listening to the foreign sounds off in the distance. He glanced over at his Master for a moment. "A Sith and a Jedi? How is that possible?"

Obi Wan looked over at his apprentice while they walked to the large building set in the middle of all the others. "Technically, she is neither. She only possesses their souls and power. The council would not permit her to become a Jedi, though her skill was said to be that of a Master. They found her too volatile due to her ability to use Sith powers at a moment's notice."

The future Jedi's eyebrows knitted together as they climbed the steps of the elegantly designed building. "But Master Yoda said himself that she has balanced the darkness-"

"We believe that is only true because of her limited interaction with others outside the temples," the older man cut off. "The only people she had contact with were Jedi. Even now, she's cut off. According to Master Windu, they treat her as a prisoner to keep from confronting her directly."

"The way you talk of this girl, it's as if no one has ever upset her," Anakin commented lightly.

Obi Wan gave the boy a stern look. "Someone did…once. On this planet, actually."

"What happened to them?" the padawan asked, caution etched in his tone.

"He's dead. Killed by Sith lightning."

Anakin was silent for a moment before he began again. "...Did she mean to?"

Obi Wan sighed in frustration. "We _aren't_ _sure_."

The young man paused again. "If we can't trust her, why are we breaking her out of here?"

"Anakin, we _are not _breaking her out. We are _peacefully_ negotiating her release," The Jedi snapped slightly at his padawan.

The Jedi Apprentice seemed unfazed by the older man's annoyance nonetheless. "And if that fails?"

Obi Wan paused and glared at the boy before starting through the entrance of the structure. "…We break her out."

With a questioning look, Anakin asked, "This girl is _that_ important?"

The older man stopped and turned back, causing his apprentice to stop as well. "Prophecies foretell that she is the key to balance throughout the galaxy. If she dies, _all_ of our destinies will be altered, including yours and your own prophecy. If we don't find the same balance that this woman has maintained for millennia, it may take decades, even _centuries_, to restore the republic to what it once was."

Blinking rapidly, Anakin asked, "Wasn't _my_ destiny to return balance to the Force?"

Obi Wan nodded. "It still is." He continued walking, as his ward followed, quite perplexed. "You still have much to learn, my young padawan."

* * *

Upon entering the elaborate structure, had they not been Jedi, the two would've been attacked immediately or at least that what various guards had muttered under their breath. When hearing the men were here on behalf of the Jedi council one servant quickly ran off through the long, dark corridors. Only moments later the girl came back, head down. "Milady will see you now."

The two entered a large, remarkably decorated room with precious gems and metals protruding from every wall. A relatively young red-headed woman dressed in intricately designed garments stepped forward, giving the Jedi and his apprentice a questioning stare. "Two Jedi? To what do we owe this honor?"

Obi Wan cleared his throat and spoke up. "The Council requests the release of your most recent prisoner…a Sith."

The queen tilted her head to the side, poorly hiding a smile on her red-painted lips. "May I inquire as to why?"

"They were a bit vague in their reasoning, but she is very important to them," The Jedi answered uncertainly.

She let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "Then I'm afraid cannot concede to this request, above all after such a vile act." She had a wicked gleam in her hazel eyes as she began to turn. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I'm sorry, but we have orders not to leave without her." Obi Wan said firmly, standing his ground as his padawan remained silence beside him.

The woman stopped turning and shrugged. "You'll have to send my sincerest regrets to the council, then." She continued walking to the far end of the room towards a giant silver throne, servant in toe.

The Jedi turned to his padawan, who gave a lopsided grin.

**Well, it failed**, Anakin told his master, withholding a laugh.

**Fine then**, he replied with an irate sigh. "Well, could we at least see the girl so we have something to report back on?"

"My word should suffice for your Council," the red-head replied harshly. "Now if you would please leave, Sunda will show you out." The woman glared over at her servant and motioned for her to go in the direction of the Jedi.

The girl nodded vehemently, quickly walking to the men. Head still down, she spoke quickly. "Please follow me."

The two men glanced at each other, then followed the girl, followed by four guards.

* * *

The two exited the structure they had assumed was a palace, the light illuminating the steps going down. Obi Wan turned to the younger man and nodded to him. While his padawan took a few steps back, the Jedi stood beside the servant girl. "I'm sorry."

Before she could comprehend, much less answer, she felt sharp pain to the back of her head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Alert to what has just transpired, the four identical guards unsheathed their primitive swords from their hilts, charging full force at the two men. The closest to Obi Wan shouted in horror as he was stopped in his tracks and lifted from the ground. Obi Wan had his hand raised at the man, force-pushing him into a pillar. The man's head went limp as he lost consciousness.

Two other guards went after the Jedi Knight, swords raised high before a flash of blue went by them and the blades of their weapons fell to the ground with a 'clang'. They lowered their swords to their vision, seeing nothing but the handles. The both glanced up simultaneously, seeing Anakin standing before them, lightsaber raised. Obi Wan kicked the sword of the last guard out of his hand, switching on his lightsaber in a instant and pointing it in the face of the man. The Jedi Knight looked over at the first two conscious guards. "You two will dispose of your weapons and report to the Queen that we have begun to leave."

"And if we don't?!" one of the guards replied with a sneer.

Obi Wan narrowed his gaze on the man. "You may be out of the jurisdiction of the Republic, but you will eventually be at the mercy of one of the most powerful Sith Lords if she decides to leave, which could be at anytime." The guards' glares faltered as they glanced at each other. "Let us take her off your planet and take you out of harm's way."

All three paused for a moment before nodding to him. They all began to walk away when a blue lightsaber got in the way of the last. The guard looked over at Obi Wan who spoke again. "You'll take us to her."

The guard nodded with a glare.

* * *

In the depths of the palace, Obi Wan and Anakin waited as the guard searched for the key to the cell. Quickly, he unlocked the heavy door, heaving it open with the little strength he had left.

The two entered the dark, windowless room, the light from the hall illuminating the room just enough to see a figure in the corner, curled in a fetal position. Obi Wan turned to the younger man and nodded for him to get her. Before they knew it, the guard had bolted down the hallway, shouting at the top of his lungs. "INTRUDERS!"

Anakin slowly walked over to the woman, cautiously reaching out to touch her arm. As soon as his hand made contact with her pale skin, the girl's head snapped up. He kept his hand there, his blue eyes meeting her dark gray ones. He looked in them for fear, maybe even anger, but there was nothing. Her stare was blank as it drilled through his own. Shaking off the odd feeling that gave him, he began to speak. "Are you alright?"

She ignored his question, but spoke. "Who are you?"

"We'll explain later, but you'll have to come with us," he answered as soothingly as he could.

"If you want to go on living, we have to leave quickly," Obi Wan said urgently, peering in from the hall.

Without a second thought, the woman stood weakly, hanging onto Anakin's arm and following the two.

* * *

They sprinted out of the building, several guards following closely behind. Before she knew it, Akaia was on the ship the two has gotten there in, sitting in a cold steel chair. _What is going on? _She thought, hugging her knees to her chest and lowering her head. _Who are these people? Should I trust them?_ Snapping out of her reverie, she saw the younger of the two men in front of her and then sitting beside her. "Could you tell me who you are now?"

"Anakin Skywalker," he stated simply. "And the other person you saw is Obi Wan Kenobi."

She nodded, eyes fixed on the floor. "Thank you…for getting me out of that place."

"It was more Master Yoda than us," he began with a poor attempt at a smile. "He's the one who knew you were there."

"Yoda?" she asked, bewilderment in her tone.

"Didn't you know him?" He glanced at her, but her expression was blank.

She blinked and gave Anakin a strange look. "So, because of…Yoda, you know who I am?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay," she started, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes for a moment before staring at the padawan again. "Then can you tell me?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"_Akaia."_

That's what Obi Wan had told her. Her name was Akaia.

He looked more worried than before after Anakin had walked over and given the news of the unfortunate situation.

"How can she help anyone if she doesn't understand her own power?" she heard one of the men whisper. She couldn't differentiate between the two and really could care less.

They had barraged her with question after question. The responses she gave were relatively the same each time: 'I don't know, I can't remember, I'm not sure…'

After a relatively short ride, they had landed back on a very strange looking planet with tall buildings all around, lit up from the inside. The young woman withheld an awe-struck gasp, her head tilted up to the sky as she watched speeders weave around the maze of buildings.

"What planet is this?" she said quietly as to not be head by those they walked by.

Obi Wan looked over at Akaia and gave a tight smile. "Coruscant."

"It's almost like my first visit here, remember, Master?" Anakin said with a grin.

Obi Wan chuckled lightly as they continues through the dimly lit halls of the temple.

They had walked into the Council's chambers slowly and cautiously. Akaia could almost feel the energy in the room as all eyes darted to her. Her stare scanned each face in the room and her pulse quickened. The tension that laid thick in the stale air made it unable for her to run from the many prying eyes. The small green creature had left his seat and slowly, with his makeshift wooden cane, made his way over. "Akaia...A long time, it has been. Glad to see you again, I am."

Akaia looked bewildered and felt a bit odd. She smiled awkwardly and folded her hands in front of her. "...thank you?"

Obi Wan cleared his throat. "We have a bit of a problem…" He said to the Master, looking around at the others as well. "She seems to have lost her memory."

Yoda looked from the Jedi to his old friend, analyzing her. Her eyes however sympathetic she tried to be, were still utterly blank. He sensed no recognition at all of him nor anything around her from her. He looked down and sighed with a nod. "Troubling, this is."

The Jedi Master walked back over to his chair, sitting back down. He looked over each of the other Masters.

"She will need living quarters," a Master at the far end of the semicircle said.

"But after what happened on Lotor," Master Windu began, "she will need constant supervision, at least until her possible memory return. Perhaps with a Master to ensure no accidents."

"She knows none of us, though," another Master chimed in. "Would it really be wise to have her stay with someone she wouldn't know even after her doubtful memory return?"

The Masters each looked at each other and then to Yoda who had remained silent in the center of all of them.

He thought for a moment. "The destinies of all those around her, her presence affects..." He paused and closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them once again. "Hmm...perhaps, time, she still needs." He glanced at Obi Wan and Anakin. "With you and your padawan, Akaia will stay."

"But…master…" Obi Wan tried to speak, as well as several other Masters.

"Very much alike, she and young Skywalker's prophecies are," Yoda said with an air of authority. "Connected, their destinies may be. More connected than we know, perhaps.

Obi Wan crossed his arms and glanced at both Anakin and Akaia with a questioning stare. Looking at the Jedi Master, he reluctantly nodded, knowing it was best if he did not refuse.

"What must we do?"

After getting the girl cleaned up and at least somewhat properly dressed – considering now she wore beige and brown tunics as if she were a padawan herself and of course got at least enough clothing for a week– they were finally almost to her temporary home.

She recalled the small green Master telling Obi Wan that she must be tested to see if she still had the skills of a both a Jedi and a Sith, something she wasn't necessarily looking forward to. Only a few steps away from the apartment, millions of thoughts rushed through Akaia's mind. Reaching the living quarters, the door slid open as the three entered and Obi Wan went to a different room with a bag full of clothing.

_Is this really a good idea? What if something goes wrong? If I never get my memory back, this would all be in vain… _She walked around the main room absentmindedly, glancing at everything from the minimal furniture to the wall-sized windows which showed the skyline of the city.

Anakin glanced over at the young woman walking casually around his home. Something seemed unusually familiar about her; he just couldn't place what it was. "Akaia?"

She didn't respond and kept looking around as if he had said nothing. He walked over to the girl and raised his arm a bit, lightly touching her shoulder as she blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously, sincerity etched in the boy's eyes. She smiled reassuringly as she nodded, taking a seat and returning to her thoughts. He studied her for a moment before sitting in a chair across from her.

"This may sound odd, but," she said, breaking the silence. She turned slightly toward him, finding him staring back, mirroring her curiosity. She then asked, "What is a..._Jedi_?"

Seeing the clearly embarrassed expression on the girl's face, he chuckled a bit. Seeing this reaction, she threw him a glare. "It's not funny! What are they?"

Still grinning, he paused for a minute and bit his bottom lip in thought. "I think my master could explain better than I could…"

"Is it really that complicated?" she said incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "We are the guardians of peace in the galaxy…"

"'_We're_'?" she questioned, her brows furrowing. "So you're a Jedi?"

He shrugged and looked down. "In a way."

"What kind of way?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm a padawan," he replied but off her confused look, continued. "I'm training to be a Jedi. Obi Wan is my Master."

Gesturing with her hands, she began to recap the information. "So you're not a Jedi yet, but you will be soon?" Off his disgruntled stare towards the end of her statement, he shrunk back a bit. "What?"

His eyes moved to the floor, a tinge of resentment in his tone. "I should be, but…Obi Wan feels I'm not ready yet."

Cautious of her words, she responded. "And you feel differently?"

He looked her in the eyes, his gaze now intense. "I _know_ I am...I just wish others could see that."

Not tearing her eyes away, Akaia thought of anything to change the subject. "So then, if Jedi are guardians of peace, a Sith would be…?"

"Those who harness the power of the dark side of the Force and seek to cause destruction to the galaxy," Anakin replied, imitating his master.

"What is the Force?" she asked, more confused by the second.

He sighed heavily, his eyes moving back to the floor as he tried to think of a way to explain. "I still think Obi Wan could explain things better."

She stifled a laugh, again embarrassed by all her questioning. "Well, odds are, since we are temporarily living together, we'll be talking a lot and seeing as you understand everything here and I quite obviously don't, what better to talk about? Besides," she continued, mimicking Yoda, "connected, our destinies may be."

He broke out into a smile, glancing back at the girl. Long moments passed before either spoke again.

She thought for a second. "Why does he talk like that?"

"Hmm?" he spoke up.

"Yoda," She began, thinking out loud now, "The way he talks…it's odd. Kind of…backwards. He puts the predicate before the subject. It's very strange."

"I'm not sure," he answered, thinking back. "I asked my master once, when I was younger."

She arched an eyebrow curiously. "And what did he say?"

"It's how they talked on his home planet," he responded with a laugh. "It's still pretty strange, if you ask me."

Obi Wan entered the room, arms folded. He stood in front of the two, causing them to look away from each other and up at him. "It's been a long trip. We all need some rest." He stopped for a moment. "Akaia, you can take the guest room."

"Alright then," Akaia replied, standing up and stretching with a long yawn. "…which room would that be?"

"The last, straight down the hall," the Jedi answered, motioning toward the hallway.

The young woman nodded and went on her way. Before entering the hall, she stopped and took a deep breath. "Thank you…" She turned around and glanced at them both with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "For everything today, I mean. I owe you both-"

"It's nothing," Anakin spoke up, much to both Obi Wan's and Akaia's surprise. "It's what we as _Jedi_ do."

Akaia nodded and let out a small laugh. "Of course. Well, thank you anyway."

Obi Wan nodded in response and Anakin stared inquisitively. She gave a grateful smile in return and went to the room.

**_TBC_**

**_A/N: The original ending of this chapter will be added later. I'm not rushing it this time. XD  
_**


End file.
